Play Dangerous
by Valtiatar
Summary: Lust can sometimes cause strange things to occur, even between enemies. What is the line one should not cross? Two arrogant beings trying to kill each other in a very strange way, and yes, it gets rough. YAOI! Nar/Sess
1. Play Dangerous

Play Dangerous

They stared at each other. Sparks were flying in the air and the atmosphere was tense and thick. All was still, nothing else existed. It was a battle of wills and neither one of them was ready to lose. The tension between them was growing by the every passing minute.

"So, Sesshoumaru… You have come."

"Naraku", Sesshoumaru spat like tasting something bad on his tongue.

Naraku smiled lazily. He was enjoying this. Seeing Sesshoumaru all worked up and ready to strike at any minute made his blood run hot in his veins. Moon shone on the night sky and made Sesshoumaru's white appearance glow. The pure hate and despise in his eyes was making the amber orbs look like golden pools, although, these pools were shooting daggers right at him.

"It took you long enough to find me", smooth words rolled out of Naraku's mouth. His voice did not reveal anything, only the usual hint of amusement.

"You purposely let your scent out of the barrier. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. His whole form was tense and ready to attack if necessary. He was suspicious, just as Naraku had expected.

"I let it out and you followed, alone even. Why is that?"Naraku said still smiling. Sesshoumaru did not appreciate the mocking tone of his voice and the sight of his wicked smile. It made him uncomfortable. For some unknown reason he could not detect.

"You know very well why. I wish to kill you", Sesshoumaru said voice low and dangerous. Air between them grew even heavier than before.

"Then why don't you go on with it?"Naraku sneered.

They both took a step closer to one another, neither one attacked though. They just kept looking into each other's eyes. Naraku's eyes were flaming like the fires of hell and Sesshoumaru's amber eyes burned cold flame, like they were trying to freeze the fires of hell.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around his sword. He did not like the look in Naraku's eyes. It was too bare, too animal-like, too wild. It was something he had not seen before, not like this at least. There had been small glimpses, but he had never been certain he had actually seen right. Little did Sesshoumaru know that his own eyes were giving him away too.

Naraku's smirk widened when he saw the flash in his enemy's eyes. It was the exact ting he had waited to see. His plan, no, his test, had finally showed him what he wanted to see. Now it was just something he would have to get rid of, one way or the other.

Red eyes turned dark, and right then, at that moment, Sesshoumaru also knew what was going on, what had been going on for quite some time now. Naraku truly was a fool. But so was he.

In a blink of an eye they were standing in front of each other, still staring deep into the other one's eyes, breathing heavily so that hot air caressed the skin on their faces.

"So that's what this is. How peculiar", Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Hmm… I suppose so. But I must admit I have admired you for a long time already. Makes me think if you are a bit dense, Lord Sesshoumaru", Naraku whispered huskily. His face leaned even closer.

"Do not assume foolish things you despicable creature. Though I too must admit, it might be waste to kill you now…" Sesshoumaru growled.

For a moment they kept staring.

And then they attacked.

It was a battle, but not like anything they had yet went through before. In an instant the hate, admiration, despise and mutual stubbornness turned into passion and lust. Their lips crushed together to a heated kiss. They tasted blood, but it only made them want more. Their tongues fought for dominance while their hands tangled in the black and silver hair.

Finally Naraku was able to push his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth. He tasted every bit he could while Sesshoumaru, who obviously did not want to submit to that despicable spider so easily, pulled Naraku even harder against himself, crushing their bodies together as well.

Naraku let out a surprised moan and pushed his tongue even harder into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Sesshoumaru tried his best not to lose himself into the passionate kiss and started to remove Naraku's clothing. Naraku noticed this and broke the kiss. He started to kiss, lick and nip Sesshoumaru's jaw line and moving down his neck removing the armor at the same time. When he sucked the pulse on the neck he could hear Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He moved his mouth to one of the sensitive ears nipping it harshly.

Sesshoumaru was not that much behind though. To Naraku's great surprise he could feel the cold night air on his skin. He looked down and saw all his clothes on the ground. Apparently Sesshoumaru had a pair of very sneaky hands. Naraku stopped what he was doing for a moment, straightened up and so they stared into each other's eyes again.

All hate and other such feelings were gone. There was nothing else except the deep lust that burned inside them. It was something they had to get out of their system in order to continue killing each other later. After clearing that up with their steady stares, their lips crushed together again and Sesshoumaru's clothes soon joined with Naraku's on the ground.

Their bodies were pressed together tightly, but soon Naraku broke the kiss again to continue where he had left off. He nipped, sucked and kissed Sesshoumaru's neck making visible marks all over the white skin. Naraku let his hands wander down Sesshoumaru's chest reaching his nipples. Soft gasp escaped Sesshoumaru's lips when Naraku trailed his nails over them again and again. Sesshoumaru's nails on the other hand where pressing Naraku's scalp, his fingers feeling the black smoothness of his hair.

Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru and admired how beautifully his back was arched and head tossed back the silver mass of hair flowing around shining in the moonlight his kiss swollen lips parted because of heavy breathing. Naraku felt his arousal throb just because of the sight of it.

He had not long time to admire the view though. Sesshoumaru's hands left his hair and started to move across his skin. While Naraku kept doing what he had been doing, was Sesshoumaru trailing hot lines with his touch over Naraku's back. His hands were practically everywhere, except that they never touched the place that most yearned to be touched, but neither did Naraku move beyond the nipples that he found to be quite tasty, and very sensitive according to the sounds his partner was making.

Neither one knew when or how they finally fell to the ground, but they did notice that their arousals were rubbing against each other in a most enchanting way. Before getting too into it Naraku lift himself up so that he was leaning over Sesshoumaru, who was not pleased of this action. He lifted his hips trying to get the greatly needed contact back.

Naraku smirked and used his other hand to press Sesshoumaru's hips back to the ground. "Aren't we eager today?" he whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru shivered at the sound of the deep, husky voice in his ear. "Shut up and get on with it!" Sesshoumaru said back his voice also husky and full of lust.

"My, my! You really are one horny puppy!" Naraku uttered a laughter, but was cut off when Sesshoumaru crushed their lips back together and pushing his tongue into Naraku's mouth making sure to silence him.

"I told you to shut up", Sesshoumaru stated his eyes lusty but as cold as ever. Naraku desired those eyes the most. They were so beautiful and untamable.

"Spread your legs" Naraku ordered caressing one of Sesshoumaru's nipples again.

"Do not order me around" Sesshoumaru hissed and bit Naraku's ear so that he gave out a little yelp. Sesshoumaru wrapped his legs around Naraku and stared him challengingly.

The sight of Sesshoumaru's eyes and the sound of his voice made Naraku finally lose it, and he pushed inside Sesshoumaru making him grit his teeth and his muscles tense considerably. "Painful?"Naraku asked smirking triumphantly.

"Go to hell!" Sesshoumaru spitted and tightened his hold of Naraku's back so that his nails bored into the flesh.

"I am hell" Naraku murmured beck in his ear obviously even more turned on than before, and so he started to move. His movements were slow and enjoying. The feeling of being inside of Sesshoumaru was something to be remembered. After awhile Sesshoumaru started to squirm under him, eager for him to move faster. Naraku happily obeyed the request and soon the air was filled with the low moans that Sesshoumaru could not help but to make.

Their movements became faster and their breaths shorter, until all was blur and they were so close that it hurt…

And then the sounds of fulfillment echoed in the night when they went over the edge. During that one moment there were no enemies.

--

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Naraku knew exactly why what happened had happened. It was a mystery, but at least one thing was sure: nothing had changed.

They never mentioned anything about that one night, they both tried very hard not to even think about it, and they most certainly never _talked_ about it. It was like nothing had happened.

And every time it happened after that they came to the same conclusion: _it never happened._

_--_

_--_

**HI! To those who don't know me, I'm Valtiatar, call me Val. This was my first Sesshoumaru/Naraku story... I'm not that sure... Perhaps I shouldn't make one again...(?)**

**I would highly appreciate reviews!**

**Yours truly, Valtiatar  
**


	2. Play Difficult

Play Difficult

They had done it again. Neither one knew how many times it had already happened. It just happened, they could not control it, which was something extremely irritating for the both of them, since they were men who liked to be in control, no matter what the matter was. It had become like a drug; dangerous and addictive. Each time they needed something more. There was no end to it. The whole thing was getting on their nerves.

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku away and got up. He was not sure where his clothes were, or if they were even in one piece anymore. All of their clothes had disappeared somewhere along the way. He could not remember when, he had been thinking different things at that time. Things he did not really want to admit he had been thinking.

"Going away already, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked. His voice did not betray anything. It was just as smooth as always. And Sesshoumaru was just as quiet. "You sure don't talk much, do you?" he continued pouting a little as if he was upset about it.

"What is there to talk about?" was the cold answer.

"Perhaps you're right", Naraku muttered and got up from the ground. A large area of grass was flattened around them. Naraku smirked. Well, he thought, they had been quite energetic, hadn't they.

Naraku turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. He could not but admire him. He was beautiful, alright. Especially so, when he was standing like that, naked and just in front of him, almost in his reach. He looked so deceivingly defenseless at that moment.

Of course Naraku knew Sesshoumaru was never defenseless no matter what he looked like. It was a delicious thought though. He yearned to break him. Lately it had been all he could think of. He wanted to see how Sesshoumaru's mighty pride would fall into pieces and those glowing eyes would lose their despised look and get filled with confusion when he was lying under him. He really wanted to see that. The thought made his blood run hot in his veins yet again.

"I can feel your despicable thoughts on my back, you scum", Sesshoumaru said his voice low and warning. He was still trying to gather his clothes which had somehow ended up in very strange places. He was trying very hard to figure out how could his obi had gotten stuck so far above in one of the trees.

"Well well… Haven't you got a sensitive sixth sense…?" Naraku said amused. He walked slowly toward Sesshoumaru.

"Stay where you are", Sesshoumaru spat and flashed red eyes over his shoulder before turning away again.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind few minutes ago." Naraku could not help it. He wanted to provoke the demon in front of him. He loved to see Sesshoumaru lose control of himself. It was absolutely delicious. Just the thought…

"Do NOT speak of it. And where is my sword?" Sesshoumaru snapped. He had finally managed find and put on his clothes which were amazingly still in one piece.

Naraku watch Sesshoumaru as he walked around trying to find his lost things. It was a perfect opportunity to finish him off. He could just get rid of the arrogant yookai lord who wanted to kill him. He was without his sword and he did not even seem to be on guard. He could strike at him and he would not notice a thing. He could see what color Sesshoumaru's blood would be. The image in his head was very tempting. White and angelic Sesshoumaru lying on the ground surrounded by pools of the reddest blood, his golden eyes like glass, not seeing anything.

As tempting as the thought might have been, it was probably the eyes that stopped Naraku from carrying out his plan. Naraku quite liked Sesshoumaru's eyes as they were. If those untamable eyes would lose their arrogant and strong look, it would honestly speaking be boring.

"As I said before", Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up, "I can feel your despicable thoughts on my back."

"Can you really?" Naraku said a bit mockingly. The image of blood covered Sesshoumaru floated away. He knew very well that it would not be that easy to take Sesshoumaru down, otherwise he would have done it already.

"Yes, and I can assure you that there is no way someone like you could take me down."

Naraku smirked. "Oh really?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face him. He did not like the sound of Naraku's voice at the moment. "Tell me Sesshoumaru", Naraku continued smirking, "if someone like me cannot get you down, then what on earth were we doing a few moments ago, hmm?"

Sesshoumaru tensed visibly and his eyes narrowed. "Do not speak of it!" he sounded harsher this time.

"Have you ever thought of it? About why it always ends up like this?" Naraku kept going. He smirked lazily and enjoyed every minute. Sesshoumaru was obviously angry, only barely restraining his self control.

"I do not spare a thought for the likes of you."

"Oh yes you do. I bet you think of me quite often, don't you? About how to find me, how to kill me. Ah, I can see that I'm right. As much as you try to keep the cold face, your eyes are giving you away."

It was true. Sesshoumaru's blood boiled with anger and hatred toward Naraku. His eyes had a red glint in them and his nails were glowing green because the poison in them was leaping out.

But suddenly his demeanor changed. Naraku was surprised. Sesshoumaru straightened himself and his eyes got filled with arrogance. Naraku grit his teeth. "What about you, half demon? It is the same for you as well, no, even worse. As I recall, you are always the one who wants to be found. You are the one who lets his scent get away from the barrier. It is you who wants me to come to you, just after you have found me. You are the one who follows my every move so that you can get to me faster. And it is quite obvious that you, too, have failed to kill me." Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku mockingly. He smirked slightly and waited for his respond.

Naraku was stunned. He had not expected that Sesshoumaru would make such a counter attack. Actually he had hoped that he would make some other kind of attack so that they could have another round of…activities… Well, it always led to that nowadays.

"So? What if all what you've said is true? What will you do about it?" Naraku's voice was deep and smooth. It caused shivers to go down Sesshoumaru's spine. He did not like it. It was not acceptable to be affected by someone like Naraku. Though he had to admit, that lowlife had a point. Why did it always end up how it did?

Even Sesshoumaru could not deny the fact that it was good, in a very primal way. Most of the time, they just shot insults at each other and tried to cause at least little pain to one another. It was always messy, violent, cruel and somehow very…exiting.

Naraku saw it; the flash of lust in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. He licked his lips. Now it was like waiting for a great meal you knew would be coming to you soon. What a pity that Sesshoumaru had already dressed. Well, it did not really matter. He liked to take of his clothes. It was always like a little victory itself to be able to do that.

Naraku's flashing red eyes and tongue that liked those lips made Sesshoumaru's cold heart beat a little faster and he felt the urge rise inside him yet again. Adrenalin rose and blood rushed in his veins. They stayed dead still for a moment. Everything went quiet. The only thing they could hear was their heartbeats. Muscles tensed and eyes narrowed…

And they attacked.

Ripping sounds.

The taste of blood.

Nails scraping skin.

The scent of arousal, grass and sweat.

All those things made them go even wilder, attacking harder, desiring more. Making it unbearable. They _wanted_ to cause pain to each other. It was the only way to make it bearable. If it would not be rough, they might find out something they did not want to know, ever. It was much easier to live in denial.

It was convenient that way. They got what they wanted, what their bodies so desperately needed, and they could just walk away from it without thinking it anymore.

Things were getting difficult though. It was every time harder to keep a cold face and pretend it was nothing they should acknowledge. It did not matter where they were, or that they were just about to kill each other. They just attacked and ended up rolling on the ground doing something scandalous.

Naraku pinned Sesshoumaru under him and watched into the golden eyes that looked at him in despise. Sesshoumaru gripped Naraku's hair and pulled him down to a heated kiss before they started to rock their bodies against each other.

It was unforgivable. It was completely unacceptable. It was stupid, crazy and a stairway to doom.

But even so…

Why did they not stop?

--

--

**Hi! It's Val babbling again! It's been too long since I last updated... Too long... My apologizes to all those who read Closed up Heart. I'm still not satisfied with the next chapter... Pleas keep supporting me! As a thankyou-gift I give you this. This thingy is going to be collection of oneshots that can be (?) read seperately but will , eventually, form a full story.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Oh yeah, about my headlines... I know they are weird and they probably make sense only to me. I assure you I always have a logic in naming my stories, and everything else for that matter, but you should perhaps just take them as they are. I know what I'm doing with them. I think...**

**'Till next time!**

**Yours truly, Valtiatar**


	3. Play Possessive

Play Possessive

Sesshoumaru was incredibly angry. The blood in his veins was boiling and he could only barely keep himself from transforming. He did not like to transform, that form was so unpractical, and he only did change his form when emotionally unbalanced or in great need. Luckily that happened very rarely. He had a very good control over his emotions.

Unfortunately this was not one of those good days, when he was in control. Oh no, control had flown somewhere very faraway place. Sesshoumaru could not even smell it anymore. Another unfortunate tree smashed to pieces while the red eyed yookai cursed under his breath and hit everything he could.

It was all because of that Naraku! That sneaky spider was driving him crazy. How dare he treat him so! Yet another tree's lifespan ended cruelly, and one boulder got a new shape. Sesshoumaru's eyes burned red and his poison was leaking out of his fingernails. He had to calm down. He _had_ to calm down. It was unacceptable to let that lowly half yookai get under his skin. In many ways…

NO! (Three trees down…) There was the problem! Right there! He should not think about it. It was not right. It should not bother him. He could not allow himself to think about that spider in any other way than an enemy, because that was exactly what he was, an enemy.

He wanted to kill Naraku. That was certain, there was no question about it. The only thing that had changed was the way he wanted to kill him. First of all, he could not let Inuyasha or any of his stupid human friends touch Naraku. He was his pray and no-one else was allowed to touch his things, especially, when he had planned such a wonderful death to him. He truly deserved all of it. A cruel smile lightened his features. (Jaken, who was hiding in the bushes nearby, trembled. He had always thought his master's smile was the scariest thing he could do.)

Sesshoumaru did not want to give Naraku a quick end, like he used to. He wanted to enjoy giving it to him. He wanted to see him suffer and bleed. He wanted to see how life slowly disappeared from his eyes. More than anything else, Sesshoumaru wanted to cause him pain, in every possible way he could think of. Perhaps he could bring the pain to another level. They were sleeping together after all. That might be useful.

Sesshoumaru gritted. Why the hell had he thought of that as it was something natural! (This time few trees melted making hissing noises.) On the other hand, Sesshoumaru stopped to think, that was not such a bad idea… Hmm… Idea was rather good, but something like that would never work, not in a million years. There were two problems. One of them was Naraku, and the other one was Sesshoumaru.

It was a big problem, since Sesshoumaru could never pretend like he was in any way interested in that asshole, and Naraku most certainly would never fall for it. Actually, Sesshoumaru hold a fragment of respect for him because of that. He might be a half demon without any sense of dignity or manners but he was not stupid. If he were, Sesshoumaru would not have bothered with him. He would have just simply disposed him.

Good, he had managed to calm down a little. He was still extremely annoyed though. Thinking about Naraku was something he did not wish to do, more so, when his thoughts happened to be somewhat unpleasant. Mostly Sesshoumaru was angry at himself. He had had some very good opportunities to end the spider's life during the past few months. A bit too many opportunities. Those times just did never go as planned. Not that they did not hurt each other. They both had some very painful scars all over their bodies. Sesshoumaru flinched a little and put his hand on his waist. It was not just the skin that was bruised… Now THAT was annoying thought!

That was when Sesshoumaru had had enough. He wanted to end it. As much as he wanted to slowly torture Naraku to death, it was starting to affect himself in a wrong way. He was getting used to it, and he had to pull himself out of it before it was too late. It was time to end Naraku, and their heated encounters (something he REALLY should not think about).

Sesshoumaru stayed still for awhile collecting his thoughts and calming his mind. At least he could not show how much the situation troubled him. He would not allow Naraku the pleasure knowing how much…

He shook his head. Not those thoughts! After gaining some control over himself, he lifted himself in the air and flew away.

--

--

It was surprisingly easy to find Naraku. Sesshoumaru was not sure if it was because the lowly bastard was getting careless or because he was getting better at finding him and sensing his yooki. Anyway, this time it was easier than ever. Sesshoumaru could smell it miles away, Naraku was excited about something. He could definitely smell arousal coming from his direction. Sesshoumaru was very certain that it was sexual arousal, because unfortunately he had had some experience in smelling it in the past…

For some reason it made him angry again. Smelling that scent. He did not dislike the scent, quite opposite (and that in itself was annoying already) but it was more like…No, he did not know why. Only that it made him angry. Perhaps it was just because it was Naraku. Everything about him made him angry.

Sesshoumaru flew closer. He remembered the place. It was the same place they had had their first, intimate, battle. Hmm, that was a good way of putting it, nothing too suggestive.

Then he saw it. The mere sight made him nearly loose his mind out of sheer rage. There was Naraku, lying on the soft green grass completely naked. There was some woman too. She was on top of him, touching and moaning disgustingly, riding him to oblivion.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and he attacked with the speed of light. It took only a blink of an eye and he was standing a few meters away from Naraku, holding the woman's throat in his tight grip growling silently. The yookai woman's legs hung in the air and she looked horrified as she looked into his blood colored eyes.

Naraku rose to sit and smiled slyly. "Well well Sesshoumaru. What brings you here?"

"You forgot to put up your barrier", Sesshoumaru growled voice dangerously low. He did not let go of the squirming woman, nor did he look away from her.

"Oh? And did you come to warn me?"

"Do not be ridiculous!"

"Then what gives me the pleasure to see you tonight?"

"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the terrified woman's neck.

"Are you going to kill her?"

"That depends…"

"About what?"

"Your answer."

"Okay then. She is one of my sex partners. You could call it a hobby of mine" Naraku smirked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the woman's neck cracked. She fell to the ground completely limp and Sesshoumaru looked at the body with despise and loath in his eyes.

"What a pity", Naraku sighed. "She wasn't bad."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Naraku who was still lying on the ground, sitting lazily, leaning on his elbow (A/N: Sorry, I'm not sure how that should be written). His arousal twitched when he saw Sesshoumaru's cold face and the pair of amber eyes that shone like they were on fire. He does look aristocratic, Naraku thought.

"How many of those you have squirming around you?" Sesshoumaru asked looking just as disgusted as he sounded.

"A couple."

"How low can you sink? Do you let just anyone touch you? Have you got no pride what so ever?"

"Actually I'm quite picky, but I guess you are even more so. Though you slept with me too, quite a few times actually."

"So am I one of those too?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly nodding toward the dead yookai.

That was a question Naraku had not expected. Considering Sesshoumaru's high pride he would have expected him to kill him without a second thought or just ignore it. Nah, that was not reasonable. This just proved how little he understood the angelic yookai lord in front of him. "So what if you are?"

Again Sesshoumaru did something unexpected. Naraku had thought he would attack him at the same moment the words left his mouth but instead of attacking, Sesshoumaru smiled. "Oh no, I'm not."

"And why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you would lie."

Naraku frowned. "What are you getting at?"

Sesshoumaru gave a very suggestive look to the area between Naraku's tights and raised one of his eyebrows. It had an immediate effect to the part and Naraku grunted. Sesshoumaru started to walk towards him slowly and very elegantly. Naraku could only watch. Moving was quite out of the question.

"How long did that lousy woman have to try before she managed to arouse you, huh? It only took a one look from me. Obviously none of them can compare to me, in so many ways." Sesshoumaru was now in front of Naraku. He put his legs on each of his sides and lowered himself to sit on top of him. He leaned closer to Naraku. Their faces were only inches away and Naraku's breath quickened. One of Sesshoumaru's fingers caressed his cheek before making a painful scratch on the smooth skin. Blood flowed from the cut and with one smooth lick Sesshoumaru cleaned it and closed it by melting it with his poison. Naraku flinched.

"Don't you even dare to think you could use me as one of your playthings, Naraku" Sesshoumaru said between his teeth. His tone was threatening and very dangerous. He gripped Naraku's hair and yanked his head backwards. "_You_ are _my_ plaything." After saying that, He crushed their lips together and pushed his tongue inside Naraku's mouth. Naraku could taste his own blood and it made him wild.

Sesshoumaru felt Naraku's arousal poking his backside. He deliberately rubbed it while sitting in his lap. Naraku moaned into his mouth and even Sesshoumaru started to enjoy the situation. Naraku's hands began to roam across his body ripping his clothes off of him. Sesshoumaru gripped his hair even tighter; he could feel how some of Naraku's strands got pulled off. With his other hand he marked Naraku's skin making red scratches everywhere he could reach.

Naraku broke the violent kiss and as a payback from the scratches he bit down Sesshoumaru's collarbone sucking it hard. Sesshoumaru gasped and yanked his head back from his hair, but Naraku did not let him do that anymore. Surprising Sesshoumaru, he ripped his pants off and stuck one of his fingers inside. Animal-like cry escaped Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Those sounds you make…" Naraku said into his ear. "Make more!" and so he pushed his finger further inside turning and twitching it so that Sesshoumaru had to bite his lip so hard that he tasted blood. He did not want to give Naraku the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"I told you to let it out. Let me hear it!" Naraku's husky voice demanded as he liked the other one's elf-like ears. Just when Sesshoumaru was starting to be able to properly resist the urge to scream, Naraku pushed in two more fingers at the same time and Sesshoumaru could not hold back anymore. His voice carried through the nightly forest as a pleading cry. Naraku almost came right there and then.

Sesshoumaru dug his long nails deep into Naraku's back and scalp and released some of his poison. Because of Naraku's own miasma it would not kill him but it was without a doubt very painful. Naraku gritted his teeth and whispered: "That wasn't very nice"

"It wasn't supposed to be." Sesshoumaru looked straight into Naraku's eyes. It was that look again, the look that went right into Naraku's core. Those wild, untamable eyes that looked so cold even in a situation like the one they were in. Without a second thought Naraku grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru's hard arousal and stroked it in the rhythm of his fingers inside of him. There were no words to describe how pleased he was to see those amber eyes turn hazy and his delicious lips part to sigh. Naraku captured those lips and thrust his fingers deeper inside the beautiful yookai in his lap.

His actions made Sesshoumaru nearly go over the edge, but he removed his fingers and tightened his hold around the arousal preventing him from the release they both needed desperately. Sesshoumaru made a sound of disapproval, but the sound turned into a surprised gasp when Naraku rather violently pushed his own aching arousal inside him.

Sesshoumaru could not explain why, but every time Naraku did that, a huge wave of control and power washed over him. After all, he had a hold of something very precious and easily missed. He had a very nice part of Naraku in his grasp. With that thought Sesshoumaru tightened his muscles around Naraku making him grunt, and then started to slide up and down taking all of him in. Given the state Naraku was in he was quite sensitive. "Don't squeeze so hard!" Naraku breathed out gasping.

"You wish", Sesshoumaru answered back way too calmly to Naraku's liking. Naraku decided it was time to do something about that cool demeanor and so he started to use his hand again, touching every sensitive spot he knew Sesshoumaru had so that Sesshoumaru threw his head back moaning quietly, his long silver hair caressing Naraku's legs. He loved the sight. Naraku watched mesmerized how beautiful and perfect the yookai's white skin was, how his chest moved when he breathed heavily, and how his throat was exposed so carelessly. Naraku eyed the bite mark he had done on his collarbone and was quite pleased to see it. Sesshoumaru's neckline looked extremely delicious. His lips trailed hot lines over the pale skin.

They were both already so close it hurt. It came harder and harder to resist. With one final thrust Naraku pushed himself inside Sesshoumaru and they both came hard, releasing brutal cries to the night.

Their bodies fell to the ground but for awhile their minds were touching clouds. When they came back to earth again, Sesshoumaru rose. He took his clothes and examined them, trying to figure out if any of them were even usable anymore.

"Are you leaving?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, you spider?"

"I could go for another round, you know."

"Be my guest. I won't interrupt you."

Naraku frowned. "How cold."

"I know."

"I thought you came to kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I sensed it. You were quite angry. I thought you had finally had enough. I've been waiting for you to finally end this, you now."

"Have you now."

Naraku got up and walked toward Sesshoumaru his black wavy hair moving in the night wind. "It's not like you to do something like this", he said very serious.

"And how do you know what is like me and what is not?"

"Hmm…" Naraku shrugged and touched Sesshoumaru's back. In a spur of a moment he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru hugging his back. Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"Get your hands off!" he snapped and released himself. He turned around to look at Naraku who was standing still rather calmly. Nothing even hinted that he was planning to escape.

"Why don't we just kill each other?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not worry Naraku. I will kill you. I will most definitely kill you, I will not give that pleasure to anyone else. But I won't do it now, nor will I do it the next time we meet. I will wait. And only when you are most vulnerable, when you least expect it, I will tear you to pieces and enjoy every minute of it."

Naraku raised his eyebrows. "What if I do that first?"

Sesshoumaru huffed. "You can try."

"I'm always on my guard."

"No, you are not."

Naraku looked at him questionably.

"You would not do this with me if you were. And you, most likely deliberately, left you barrier down so I would find you tonight, and then you put it up again so we would not be disturbed. But you must know that locking others out will also lock us in, so that you and I can only try and see which one of us will survive."

"It's good you aren't stupid, but neither am I. You won't kill me now simply because you do not want to do it on my terms."

"True."

"So what now?"

"I will leave, and we will keep torturing each other for a little while longer." And after saying that, Sesshoumaru lifted himself up and left Naraku standing on the green grass, listening the sounds of the quiet night.

--

--


	4. Play It Nice

_This is for you Pockyfest!__ I hope you enjoy! ^^_

_--_

_--  
_

Play It Nice

"How the hell do you always get my clothes in such weird places?" Sesshoumaru grumbled when he tried to get his shoes out of the water. There was no way he could wear them now. They were too wet and cold. He shivered.

"You're the one who's always so rough. Slow down a little so that won't happen", Naraku huffed and leaned against a tree without even bothering to find any of his clothing. He had no problem with nudity. He would have preferred Sesshoumaru to stay without clothes as well. Why bother to hide such a gorgeous body that was so obviously designed to be seen and admired.

"Shut up", Sesshoumaru snapped and finally got his shoes out of the river. It was WAY too wet and cold. Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled just a little. It was such a small expression that it was more than easy to miss, but Naraku was keeping an eye on him so closely that he did not miss even the smallest thing.

Naraku could not help but think that it was a little funny how Sesshoumaru reminded him of a fickle cat. Even though in reality he was a big, giant, fluffy dog. Well, something like that, anyway. But how could he not think of him as a cat when he was so careful not to touch the cold water, and so obviously disgusted by the fact that some of his things were wet without him wanting them to be. Besides, it was almost impossible to tell what he was thinking, he came and went as he liked and did not listen to any bullshit from anyone. Exactly like a fickle cat.

Naraku knew Sesshoumaru had nothing against water in particular. It just had to be warm and used for bathing. Cold water was for drinking, only for that. Naraku knew this because they had had a very nice time in one of the many hot springs in the area, but when there was cold water nearby, Sesshoumaru made sure it did not touch him.

"What exactly should I slow down?" Sesshoumaru's voice cut through Naraku's thoughts (that were revolving around one particular hot spring scene…)

"Excuse me?" Naraku blinked. He did not understand what the beautiful creature in front of him was saying.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Pay attention. I do not like to repeat myself, you tarantella. You said I should slow down so that _this_", Sesshoumaru waved his shoe in the air, "would not happen. What did you mean by that idiotic comment?"

Naraku shrugged. "I was just wandering why you can't take it slow."

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. "Getting _what _slow?"

Naraku's maroon eyes tried to burn their way through Sesshoumaru's icy ones. "_Us_."

Naraku was almost amused. Sesshoumaru looked honestly shocked by what he had said. He had actually managed to get Sesshoumaru to react to something. That was the first. "I've been thinking we could try to do it slowly, you know, without being so rough."

Sesshoumaru stood still. He did not even blink. It was like he had frozen. "What?" he finally said voice barely audible, it was so very low.

"Sex, what else. I wouldn't mind taking my time with you. You're always in such a hurry." Naraku sighed theatrically and pulled his fingers through his black hair looking thoughtful. "It almost makes me think you don't like me…"

"Of course I don't, you filthy shameless bastard!" Sesshoumaru almost shouted and tightened his grip around his poor unfortunate shoe.

"Be careful with that if you want to use it again."

Sesshoumaru's answer glare was cold enough to freeze hell. For Naraku it was just a turn on. Sesshoumaru took one look at the area between Naraku's legs and looked disgusted. "You're sick", he huffed.

"Only for you, my dear Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru could feel the anger built up inside him. This was why he wanted to leave the spider as quickly as possible after they were done. Talking with him was only troublesome and waste of time, not to mention it irritated him to death to hear his stupid remarks, comments, implications and what not.

Sex was good though.

Damn it.

It was true though, Sesshoumaru had to admit, even if it was annoying as hell to admit that the scumbag was right. There was only one way for him to do it with the spider, and that was the rougher, harder, more painful way. He was quite sure Naraku thought the same way. In a way that was annoying too, they thinking the same way about something.

Sesshoumaru could never do it…slowly…with him. Never. Impossible. Because if that were to happen he could not tell himself that it was an accident, not planned, just a carnal act.

Well, it had been quite carnal to this point and he had no wish to change it. Except if that change would include Naraku's death. He would not mind that. Not at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Naraku asked studying his face. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naraku again, who was still naked and still aroused, Sesshoumaru had to use all of his self control to prevent some of his veins from popping.

"None of your business", he snapped and turned away from him.

"You are in an awfully foul mood today", Naraku said smirking lazily. "Why don't I try to make you feel better."

"Just finish yourself off and leave me out of it. I'm going."

Naraku sighed. "You could at least try to be nicer."

"Why would I bother to do something like that?"

"Point taken", Naraku muttered rolling his eyes

Sesshoumaru huffed. He was just about to leave when Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Listen, I have a suggestion."

Sesshoumaru looked suspiciously over his shoulder. "Considering what?"

"Us."

Sesshoumaru flinched. "Do _not_ use that word! There _is_ no _us_", he hissed between his teeth.

"I beg to disagree. I haven't even slept with anyone but you for the past month or so."

"Well that is your problem."

Naraku's eyes turned flat. "Not what I meant. I would just want you to admit that there is something between us, doesn't matter if we want it or not. If there wasn't, we would have killed each other a long time ago, at least we would not be doing this over and over and over again."

"What exactly are you getting at, low life?"

"Like I said, I want you to admit it", Naraku's soft voice whispered.

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows. He was actually a little amused now. "Something that absurd will never happen."

"I figured you'd say that. Now we come to my suggestion. Well, it's more like a wager."

"Continue…" Sesshoumaru said warily.

"Let me do to you whatever I want, and if you can bear with it without making any sound during it you win, and there really is nothing between you and me. We are just relieving ourselves in a way proved to be good."

"And if I were to make a sound?" Sesshoumaru was showing his colder side again.

"Then you are feeling something else too", Naraku said smirking.

"Isn't this wager of yours a bit one sided?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about your feelings?" Sesshoumaru asked. In truth he hated to ask something like that. It made him feel disgusted to the core but somehow it had just slipped out. This conversation was everything he had not wanted to think about, something he had tried to avoid for months now.

"I think mine are already on the table", Naraku answered slowly and looked at Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru took a step backwards and showed his teeth with a low growl. "I'm leaving", he stated for the hundredth time that night. The realization of that made him growl again.

Naraku stared at him with feigned innocence. "Running away? Too scared that I might be right?"

Sesshoumaru's hands were tight fists. How dare that bastard use such underhanded techniques? Who did he think he was?

He had had enough. With a last low growl he attacked Naraku. But yet again he somehow forgot to use his claws and the attack turned into another bruising, violent kiss that left him breathless.

Naraku had expected that. It happened every time. Sesshoumaru just could not play it nice. The difference this time was that Naraku was able to stop it. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands and turned around pressing him between the tree and himself rubbing his growing erection against him.

"I take it that you took on my challenge."

"Take it as you like", Sesshoumaru huffed and looked away. He did not want to see the bloody spider. He was way too pissed at the moment, mostly at himself though. He really should have just left when he had the chance. Now it was too late.

"Remember the rules. I can do whatever I want and you can't make a sound. None. No groaning, whimpering, moaning or _talking_."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He was completely still and tried to look as indifferent as he could. That was not a hard task for him. Over the years he had gotten pretty good at it.

Naraku smirked. This would be fun. This would be different. He licked his lips and raised one of his hands to Sesshoumaru's chin and turned his head to face him. Sesshoumaru did not look pleased at all. He had managed to trap him surprisingly well. Sesshoumaru's pride had always been stronger than any other living creature's. Naraku already knew he could not break it, even though he really wanted to, so the only option was to use it to his advantage. He had succeeded better than he had expected. Now he was free to do anything he wanted, and Sesshoumaru could do nothing about it. If he were to say anything at all, it would be a huge bump to his pride and he would have to admit he felt something other than physical pleasure when Naraku touched him, even if it was not true.

It was such an easy plan. Naraku was actually a bit surprised it had been this easy. Well, he was sure he would have to pay for it afterwards, there was no way Sesshoumaru would ever forget this. He just hoped it would be worth it.

But that did not matter now. It was time to enjoy for the meal. His whole body was tingling with excitement. Being able to play with Sesshoumaru's pride was his dream come true in a way that made his arousal throb pleasantly.

However, Naraku had to admit, he had another reason for doing this as well. He had to figure out his own head. This thing with Sesshoumaru was getting a bit too disturbing. He had spoken the truth when he had said he had not slept with anyone other than Sesshoumaru for a while. He told Sesshoumaru it had been a month but in truth it had been much longer.

Naraku had been, in a way, attracted to Sesshoumaru from the moment he first laid his eyes on him. He was gorgeous after all. But even so, smashing his pride and watching him slowly reach his death had been something he had yearned for. He certainly had not thought about throwing him on the ground and taking him hard. That is why this…thing…they were having now, was so peculiar.

Naraku had always been a curios person. He wanted to know things, stay in control and figure things out. He was curious and there was nothing that pleased him more than a well organized plan. That is why he had to figure out what was his true relationship with Sesshoumaru. What did he want from him? He needed to gain some control over the situation before it would get completely out of hands. If it was not too late already.

Sesshoumaru scent filled his senses. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Sesshoumaru's neck taking a deep breath. He could hear Sesshoumaru's heartbeat. Even that sounded irritated. Naraku ignored it. Instead he brushed his lips gently on the skin and made hot trail across the skin breathing in the scent and feeling the soft skin on his lips.

Slowly, taking his time, he moved his lips across the jaw line until he finally reached the lips. He stopped before their lips met. He opened his half closed eyes and looked straight into Sesshoumaru's golden ones. They were demanding to know what the hell he was trying to do. Naraku only smiled. Sesshoumaru was in a situation like this and still held such arrogance. He gently pressed their lips together making Sesshoumaru flinch ever so slightly.

Locking tongues in the middle of a heated sex is totally different than a gentle kiss. The kind of sweet kiss that can make your knees go week and head feel hazy. That is how Naraku tried to kiss Sesshoumaru. He gently moved his lips against Sesshoumaru's and his tongue licked them seeking entrance to the mouth. To Naraku's surprise Sesshoumaru opened his lips and Naraku slid his tongue inside without resistance. Taking his time he explored his mouth tasting him in a way he had not tasted before. (There was no blood present…)

It felt good. He had not imagined it would. His only purpose was to mess with Sesshoumaru's pride, but the actions felt good too, not just idea of a shattering pride. There was something about that beautiful person he was kissing that made him go slowly insane. The need he felt for Sesshoumaru grew with every passing second. It was starting to be unbearable. Especially so when he felt Sesshoumaru kiss him back. Apparently he did not want to give up control so easily.

Unfortunately breathing is something we all must sooner all later do. The kiss was broken after what felt like ages and Naraku and Sesshoumaru stayed still catching their breaths and trying to understand what had just happened. But Naraku wanted to continue. The yearning was too powerful that he could stop.

He was still holding Sesshoumaru's hands in a tight grip with his other hand. The other one on the other hand left Sesshoumaru's hair, where it had somehow ended up, and began its journey down Sesshoumaru's half clothed body. Naraku was very glad Sesshoumaru had not managed to get fully dressed and his chest was still bare. It did not take long to get rid of the other clothing as well.

Still pressing Sesshoumaru to the tree, he admired the beauty in front of him. Damn he was perfect. So well toned under the smooth white skin, breathing heavily. Naraku licked his lips and lowered his lips on one of the delicious looking nipples. His tongue circled the area around it before reaching its goal. He sucked and licked gently tasting the skin. It tasted a bit salty, yet so very sweet. It tasted like Sesshoumaru.

Naraku wanted to touch more but he needed both of his hands for that. Kissing his way up he reached Sesshoumaru's ear and licked the sensitive earlobe. He felt Sesshoumaru shiver ever so slightly. "You promised", he said quietly into Sesshoumaru's ear, "that I could do what I want. I hope you stick to your words. I need you to keep your hands here." Naraku released Sesshoumaru's hands and placed them on each side of the tree trunk. "You can't move them, you hear me", he demanded and bit down the ear in his mouth.

It took a few seconds before Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. His eyes gleamed dangerously. Naraku smirked.

Now that his both hands were free to roam around he did just that. He studied every inch of the yookai lord's body trying to find all the sensitive places he had. When his finger traced the line of the collarbone Sesshoumaru bit his lip. Of course Naraku did not miss that and began to kiss and suck the sensitive skin leaving marks that would later bruise. All the while his hands were teasing the sensitive nipples until they were hard under his fingers.

Then his hands started their way down. He draw the lines of the abs on the skin and then continued downwards to caress the hipbones.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed. He was trying his utmost to ignore what Naraku was doing to him. It was quite hard though. His skin was tingling all over and the places where he touched felt hot long after the slight pressure of hands was already gone. He did not want to admit it but every inch of him yearned to be touched even though his mind screamed other instructions. He was aroused and he felt incredibly _embarrassed_ for getting aroused by actions like this. Especially when it was Naraku doing course he would never ever let it show he was embarrassed. He would rather die.

He had to bit his lip harder when Naraku's hands caressed his inner thighs. Then Naraku's lips leaved his neck and traveled down kissing his stomach leaving tingling sensation behind. All the time his hands kept caressing but never touching the place most wanting to be touched. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for thinking that. He was not ready to leave the denial. He never would be.

And then Naraku's lips reached their destination. Teasingly he gave the smallest lick on the tip of Sesshoumaru's penis. Sesshoumaru was now shivering and panting with want. Naraku thought it would be easy to make him scream. He was surprisingly sensitive. Or perhaps he just was not used to being caressed. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru was definitely close to losing it.

Naraku licked and kissed Sesshoumaru's arousal and the area around it sliding his other hand up and down his thigh. His tongue circled the tip and then he took it in his mouth savoring the taste and swallowing him whole.

He looked up to see Sesshoumaru's face and nearly lost control himself. Sesshoumaru's eyes were tightly closed and slightly swollen lips parted. His breathing was heavy and face flushed. White hair, which was like a river of moonbeams, fell down his shoulders framing the beautiful picture. Naraku had never seen him like that. They had had sex many many times but still he had never been like this. Crazy with lust, yes, but always somehow in control, never this…helpless.

Naraku's own hard on ached. Sesshoumaru must be going through hell, his mind and body wanting totally different things. Just thinking that made him want to ravish him right then and there.

But why was he not making any sounds already? He was in such a state and still was able to hold back. Unbelievable.

Bloody self control.

Naraku was going to shatter that.

His mouth left Sesshoumaru's hard and leaking cock that was begging for release. Sesshoumaru bit his lips preventing himself from whimpering. It annoyed him to the state of madness that he might whimper. His long claws damaged the tree he was leaning to.

Naraku rose to his feet and lifted his hand to caress Sesshoumaru's lips. Then he leaned to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear again: "Open your mouth."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows but did what asked. Naraku smiled pleased and pushed two fingers inside the hot cavern. "Suck", he commanded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold as he looked deep into Naraku's eyes. Then he raised one of his eyebrows and with a hint of mischief in his expression he began to suck Naraku's fingers.

Naraku had not prepared for that. The way Sesshoumaru used his mouth was making him feel extremely hot and frustrated. Making it last longer was getting more and more difficult. It seemed like Sesshoumaru was aware of it too. Naraku gritted his teeth and pulled his fingers out of Sesshoumaru's wicked mouth. He pulled his body a bit further away from the tree so that he could reach his backside.

But then he stopped.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised. Naraku had suddenly frozen. He wandered what was going on and then he realized. Naraku was watching him. Every inch of his body was under a close examination.

Naraku took in everything he could. Just when he was about to take Sesshoumaru and make him surrender he had remembered why he had started this whole thing in the first place. This time was not meant to be used torturing the other (that was just a pleasant extra). The meaning of his plan was to figure out what was it in Sesshoumaru that intrigued him so much.

That is why he looked, a lot closer than he ever had before. Sweat glistened on Sesshoumaru's pale and slightly flushed skin. His hard and delicious looking cock was leaking with pre-cum and his hair was a bit of a mess. Naraku sighed. "You are so beautiful", he whispered without realizing he said it out loud.

But Sesshoumaru heard it and he was not happy to hear it. It was so cruel to use underhanded tactics like that. Talking and looking like he meant it… Something very unpleasant tightened in Sesshoumaru's chest and he tried his utmost to shoo it away. But it was too late. His blood was boiling and the want he felt became stronger. He told himself it was the release he wanted, nothing else, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a very small voice that disagreed.

He could not look at Naraku now. He might not be able to control himself and he was not going to give up. He would not make a sound. Not in a million years.

Because his thoughts were occupied with the silent war between wants in his head, he was surprised when Naraku sudden lifted him in his arms and laid on the ground. That had never happened before either. Usually they sort of fell while trying to tackle each other. Good god this was embarrassing.

Naraku place Sesshoumaru carefully on the ground eyeing the prize in front of him. There he lay, helpless and unmoving in front of him.

A wave of intense want rushed through Naraku as he looked at panting Sesshoumaru. He put his fingers in his mouth once again and Sesshoumaru sucked. Naraku found himself thinking if Sesshoumaru would be able to borrow some his self control. Naraku was starting to lose his.

He took his fingers out of the luscious mouth and moved them on the tempting entrance. He fondled the area around it. Then he once again leaned to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Did you know you are twitching down here? Do you really want it that badly?"

Something like that was more than enough to anger Sesshoumaru. Even though his head was hazy and body felt strangely numb, he was ready to bite Naraku's head off. That train of thought was lost though, when Naraku pushed two saliva coated fingers inside him. The fingers moved frustratingly slowly, like he was trying to…well…he did not know what Naraku was trying to do, just that his actions were extremely frustrating.

It took a lot of effort to keep from screaming, demanding something more. Unfortunately it seemed like Naraku knew this too and if he were to keep going, Sesshoumaru might actually do the unthinkable and make a sound. He had to do something

Naraku was actually beginning to feel a little disappointed that he had made Sesshoumaru stay quiet. He really would have liked to know what kind of sounds he would make in this kind of situation. Not that this was not hot already.

Then Sesshoumaru did something that made Naraku almost lose his mind. He was already on the verge of madness, he had not been yet touched after all, and then Sesshoumaru just had to do something like that! Sesshoumaru's beautiful eyes turned to look at him, his lips parted to soundless sigh, his hips bucked and muscles tightened.

Naraku had had enough. He lowered himself to kiss his short time captive. Their mouths moved in a sensual kiss as Naraku took his fingers out and replaced them with his painfully aching erection. He pushed in to the hilt, the feeling was heavenly.

All the while when they rocked their bodies against each other, they kept kissing and touching each other. Something so unfamiliar and intense was quick to throw them over the edge. And when they came, Naraku saw how Sesshoumaru's lips parted as he made a soundless cry to the night.

When they lay still, catching their breaths, still on top of each other, Naraku placed kisses on Sesshoumaru's collarbone. "Well, it does seem like you won…" he said quietly.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times until his head worked again with full capacity. "Yes. I did."

Naraku smiled a crooked smile and continued kissing the sweet tasting neck. "Nothing here, right?" Naraku raised his head and looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Nothing between us."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. He pushed Naraku away and got up. "Yes. Nothing", he stated without looking at the other.

Then he left, before anything else could be said.

--

--

_I'm so bad at this -.- *cries* My poor attempts to write a hot scene are just laughable. If I say I did my best do you even believe me? *deeeep sigh*_

_Anywho... Next chapter will be the last one. What do you think? Should they be together or...? Shall I do as I please?  
_

_~Val  
_


	5. When the Play Is Over

When the Play Is Over

Dark clouds were circling the sky. The air was heavy and hard to breath. It did not seem to be able to reach the lungs. Rain had washed the ground just moments earlier and it was wet and muddy everywhere. Light was hiding under the rocks and behind the trees; at least there was no light present there.

Naraku blinked and tried to get his eyes to focus. Catching his breath seemed like a task impossible to accomplish when the air around him obviously did not want cooperate. His limbs felt numb and it took all he got to stay up and standing.

He could see Inuyasha's red figure standing there in front of him holding his sword ready to make the final attack. His companions were standing in line right behind him. The monk was holding his hand, eager to get rid of the void in his hand. The demon slayer looked even more pleased to see Naraku in the lousy state he was in. Kagome just looked worried. Naraku had no idea why. Was she just generally worried for Inuyasha and all her friends, or did she have some sympathy in store even for someone like Naraku, so twisted and evil.

Not that any of it mattered.

Naraku did not see _him_. He was so sure he would come. Now that his end was so near, he really should have been there. Naraku thought he would want to see it. Hell, he had thought he was the one who had wanted to give him the final strike.

So where was Sesshoumaru?

There was no way he did not already know what was going on. First of all, he was always aware at least in what direction Naraku could be found. Especially so during the past year or so. And more importantly, Naraku had done his utmost to send every hint he could to draw Sesshoumaru there.

One last time.

He wanted to see him one last time. He _had_ _to_.

After their little competition he had not seen Sesshoumaru. Not even the tiniest glimpse. It was like he deliberately tried to stay away from him. Actually in Sesshoumaru's case that was very likely. Naraku had pushed it a little too far the last time. It would take a lot of time before Sesshoumaru's pride could recover from it.

Unfortunately time was something he did not have.

Even so, no matter where Sesshoumaru was now, it should be clear to him what was happening to Naraku. He was dying, very soon, and the one killing him was not going to be Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha, the one he really did not want to be killed by. And Sesshoumaru had promised to be the one…

Then he saw it.

An angel on the hilltop.

There he was, standing tall and proud, looking straight at him. He was glowing his own white light in the dark night when even the stars and moon were covered. He was so still that first Naraku thought he was hallucinating, seeing a beautiful vision from a dream. But there he was.

He had come to kill him.

Surely…

Naraku waited, forgetting the presence of the annoying pack of nuisances. His blurry vision only held the sight of Sesshoumaru.

Time stood still and all he could do was to wait for Sesshoumaru to make his move, to deliver the final blow like he should. That had been the plan. He was the one who was supposed to kill him, no one else. In their case it was kill or be killed. Naraku would never allow anyone to kill Sesshoumaru if it was not him and he believed Sesshoumaru felt the same way. Even if there were no other guarantees of anything else between them, that was something certain.

Naraku's plans had gone badly wrong but at least he could die in a way he wanted. After all, everyone should be able to choose their own end. That was only fair, right? Not he had given that chance for too many though…

He did not particularly _want_ to die but the idea of dying in Sesshoumaru's arms did not seem like such a bad idea. It might even be bearable. At least he would take him down with a single blow and not just wave his sword around idiotically hoping he would hit, like his stupid little brother did.

Naraku's expression grew hopeful as he watched Sesshoumaru. His hazy head vaguely registered Inuyasha shouting something. He did not really care what it was. The only thing that troubled him was the fact that Sesshoumaru was not moving.

Then he finally realized what was going on. It hit him like a huge wave hits the shore, wiping away everything that is in the way. This particular wave of realization washed away his very soul.

Sesshoumaru was not even going to move. He would just stand there, watching how his life would come to an end. How someone Naraku loathed would take his life and save the Earth from his evilness. How pathetic of an end that would be…

It was painful. No wound he had was anything compared to the pain that held his chest in its tight grip when he realized that Sesshoumaru did not even care enough to finish the job himself.

No, not care enough. More like he was cruel enough to do that to him.

A raspy laugh escaped his throat. "Well Sesshoumaru. It really does look like you won", he managed to say.

Inuyasha and the others packed away a little, shocked by his actions. They could not understand what he was getting at and once again Naraku could hear Inuyasha shouting something. Once again he did not care enough to listen. All his focus was fixed to the white figure at the edge of his vision.

"How cruel of you. And here I thought that this was the only thing that could ever be certain between us." It was getting harder and harder to speak. He was not even sure what to say anymore. Was there anything to say?

With great difficulty he turned fully to face Sesshoumaru. He straightened his posture and one last time his eyes challenged Sesshoumaru to attack. Only this time it did not work.

There would not be a last attack. No last kiss. No goodbyes.

Sesshoumaru was a creature still so very far away from his grasp. He had foolishly thought he had somehow managed to grasp at least some part of him, but now it was clear, he had only been hoping.

Sesshoumaru had sworn to kill him, to destroy him. They both knew now he would not need any weapons to do that. This was it. The worst thing he could do.

Naraku gave him a weak smile. "You said you'd do it when I least expect it. Congratulations, you did it."

A blade cut the thick air and hit the target. Naraku let out the final sigh, his eyes turned empty, and when the tired body hit the ground it was already over.

Inuyasha held his sword above the person who had caused so much grieve to him and his friends. Still, there were no cheers of joy. Everyone's attention was fixed to the person slowly walking down the hill. He stopped in front of the body his face as expressionless as it always was.

Finally Inuyasha could not take the silence anymore. "What the hell was all that about?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother who silently studied Naraku's lifeless body. The loud words did not reach him though.

Silently Sesshoumaru stepped over his dead lover. One last time he looked at the face he would remember as long as he would live. Now the image that would top all the others his face had held was going to be the mask of death that had now spread on Naraku's face.

He walked away without looking back. He could hear Inuyasha coming after him, apparently he wanted his answers, but Sesshoumaru really did not want to give them to him. He raised himself to the air, flying away and leaving the battlefield behind him.

He flew to a very familiar place. It took him awhile before he realized why he had come there. Somehow he had flown there unconsciously. The grass was as green as it had been then, but it no longer held the evidence of their nights together. The grass was untouched and the windless night made it look like little needles on the ground instead of that image of a soft lying place he had carved into his memory.

He lay on the ground and gripped the grass in his fist. The clouds on the sky were beginning to disappear and stars were shining between them.

Sesshoumaru had won. He had had his revenge. After all the pain he went through he had finally managed to come up with something that truly made him the winner of the game. It was something Naraku had not seen coming and it was something that no other battle, strike or plan could ever top.

Naraku was gone, dead. Sesshoumaru was the one who had survived, he was still alive. So why did the victory feel so hollow?

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and his heart clenched.

It really was over.

--

--

_Yeah well... I did as I pleased once again... Was it bad? I seriously need your opinions now. If you want I can redo it or make an alternative ending if there are many reguests for it. I was in a kind of a dark mood and that's how I came up with this. Blame my moodswings... I hope you liked it anyways! ^^_

_Love, Val  
_


End file.
